1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to the field of distributed simulation systems and, more particularly, to logging of message packets in distributed simulation systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, the development of components for an electronic system such as a computer system includes simulation of models of the components. In the simulation, the specified functions of each component may be tested and, when incorrect operation (a bug) is detected, the model of the component may be changed to generate correct operation. Once simulation testing is complete, the model may be fabricated to produce the corresponding component. Since many of the bugs may have been detected in simulation, the component may be more likely to operate as specified and the number of revisions to hardware may be reduced. The models are frequently described in a hardware description language (HDL) such as Verilog, VHDL, etc. The HDL model may be simulated in a simulator designed for the HDL, and may also be synthesized, in some cases, to produce a netlist and ultimately a mask set for fabricating an integrated circuit.
Originally, simulations of electronic systems were performed on a single computing system. However, as the electronic systems (and the components forming systems) have grown larger and more complex, single-system simulation has become less desirable. The speed of the simulation (in cycles of the electronic system per second) may be reduced due to the larger number of gates in the model which require evaluation. Additionally, the speed may be reduced as the size of the electronic system model and the computer code to perform the simulation may exceed the memory capacity of the single system. In some cases, the simulators may not be capable of simulating the entire model. As the speed of the simulation decreases, simulation throughput is reduced.
To address some of these issues, distributed simulation has become more common. Generally, a distributed simulation system includes two or more computer systems simulating portions of the electronic system in parallel. Each computer system must communicate with other computer systems simulating portions of the electronic system to which the portion being simulated on that computer system communicates, to pass signal values of the signals which communicate between the portions.
Distributed simulation systems may be susceptible to additional risks that may affect completion of the simulation. For example, since two or more computer systems are used, the systems communicate with each other (e.g. over a network). Thus, the simulation may be prevented from completing due to network outages or communication breakdowns. Furthermore, if any of the computer systems involved in the simulation experiences a crash, the simulation may be prevented from completing. In single image simulations, the simulation may be prevented from completing only if the computer system on which the single image is executing experiences a crash.